Cómo acabar con los Celos, al estilo Edward
by Fefi Masen Cullen
Summary: One-Shot. Algo Fluffy. Ya, está bien, puede que ella no haya hecho nada. Aún. Pero no soy tonta. O sea, que se dé por enterada que toda mujer en una relación tiene un detector de zorras.


**Cabe aclarar que los personajes pertenecen a Sita Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

><p>"Edward, deja de mirarme así"<p>

"¿Así, cómo, Bella?" Le miré feo.

"Así, Edward. Como si… como si yo…"

"¿Cómo si tú qué?" Gruñí. "¿Isabella Marie Swan, acabas tu de gruñirme?"

"No."

"¿Y qué ha sido eso entonces?" Su voz, aterciopelada, tenía un tintín de humor. Genial, ahora resulta que se estaba burlando de mi.

"Solo deja de mirarme" Le pedí, le di la espalada, me tape hasta por sobre la cabeza y me acurruqué.

"Bella, no seas niña. Vamos" Le dio un tirón al cobertor hasta dejarlo por mi cintura. "Soy tu novio, ¿no se supone que eso hacen los novios?"

"No, los novios hace _otras_ cosas, Edward, no mirarse como unos sicópatas bizcos." Aclaré con mi voz más mañosa.

"¿Soy bizco?" preguntó haciéndose el ofendido. Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí a mi mecedora. Bien, si quería reírse a costa mía, que lo hiciera, pero si mañana amanecía con un dolor de espalda, que se sintiese culpable él solito.

Está bien, puede que estuviese exagerando, un poquito, pero solo un poco. Pero no era mi culpa que anduviese pateando la perra. Era culpa de esa… de esa… de esa trepadora come-hombres de Tanya.

Ya, está bien, puede que ella no haya hecho nada. Aún. Pero no soy tonta. Me di cuenta el modo en que lo observaba, como se lo comía con los ojos en la estancia Cullen, como lo desnudaba con la mirada. Argg, solo yo tenía derecho a hacer algo como eso, ¡y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía! Maldita perra. ¿Creyó que no me di cuenta? O sea, que se dé por enterada que toda mujer en una relación tiene un detector de zorras.

Y la muy tarada me sonrió toda linda y eso. Pero era mío. ¡Mío!

Ya, puede ser que realmente este exagerando, digo, no es como si él le hizo caso alguno aparte del saludo escueto que le dio. Ahora que lo pienso, fue algo cómico.

"_¡Oh, Edward! ¡Qué alegría me da verte!" Una rubia cerezos apareció de la nada apenas entramos en la mansión Cullen, tirándose (literalmente) a los brazos de Edward provocando que me separase de él. _

"_Tanya" murmuró él mientras aceptaba el abrazo y me lanzaba una sonrisa de disculpa. Le sonreí de vuelta para darle entender que no pasaba nada. "También me alegra verte". _

_Se alejo de él solo un poco para posar sus manos en el pecho de Edward y murmurar un "Te he echado mucho de menos."._

"_Err, sí." masculló un Edward bastante incómodo, mientras me lanzaba miradas rápidas. Al parecer, eso hizo que Tanya notase mi presencia (como si fuese posible con todos sus sentidos vampíricos no lo hubiese hecho ya). Le sonreí suavemente._

"_Oh, tú debes ser Bella." Soltó a Edward "un gusto en conocerte. Esme no ha dejado de hablarme de ti" Me sonrojé estrepitosamente. Soltó una risitas "no te preocupes, han sido solo cosas buenas" Le medio sonreí, y miré a Edward en busca de apoyo. Se acercó y acarició mis mejillas sonrosadas, mientras me deslumbraba. Demonios._

_Parpadeé varias veces para despejarme._

"_Sí, Tanya, ella es Bella, mi novia." Facilitó un, muy pagado de sí mismo, Edward sin dejar de mirarme. Besó mi frente. "¿Por qué mejor no vamos con el resto?" ofreció como mi vía de escape. Tanya se encaminó primero. _

Ya, sí. Estoy exagerando, pero es difícil no hacerlo cuando Miss Universo muestra cierto interés por la persona que supone es mi novio. Además, Emmett había dejado caer ciertas _cosas_ que sucedieron incluso antes de que yo naciera, probablemente. Pero eso no quitaba que me sintiese… molesta. El hermano mayor de los Cullen había lanzado una y mil indirectas acerca de cierto "asuntillo" ocurrido en la década de los 40'. Lo cual no ayudo en nada a que me calmase. "Yo que tu Bella…" había dicho negando con la cabeza, el muy imbécil. Respondí con mi mejor faceta actoral. "Oh, Emmett, sé que Edward no es como tú" a lo que todo se rieron.

"Deja de torturarte" Su voz interrumpió mis masoquistas pensamientos. Me conocía muy bien, sabía en qué estado estaba, lo que no sabía era lo que pensaba exactamente.

"No lo hago"

"Bella..."

"Edward..." le molesté.

"Deja de pensar y ven aquí conmigo" Uf, como si fuese tan fácil. Estaba enojada con él por no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y conmigo misma por ser tan tonta.

"Estoy bien aquí" aseguré más para mí.

"O vienes o te vengo" le miré feo, otra vez Suspiré. Los celos eran una cosa muy complicada. Y los odiaba.

"Edward, ¿por qué mejor no… te vas?" me miró perplejo. De verdad quería estar sola. Necesitaba un momento para mi. ¡Si hasta tenía ganas de llorar! Cambio su mirada a una preocupada. Upsi, creo que notó algo de lo último.

"No" habló tajante. Se paró en un segundo, y en el otro estaba junto a mi, mirándome intensamente. "Esto ya no es gracioso. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada, Edward. Lo juro" mentí descaradamente. No se lo tragó. "Estoy cansada, eso es todo" entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente. "Estoy bien" Jesús, parecía cd rallado.

Suspiró. "Está bien, me iré." Murmuró herido. Mierda, yo era un ser de lo peor.

"¡No!" Uy, ¿Quién me entiende? Yo, no. Me miró alzando una ceja. "Quédate, lo siento. No sé qué me pasa, pero quédate. Quiero que te quedes." Sonrió dulcemente.

"Lo haré." Luego de eso, me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cama con él. Estuvimos un buen rato callado (sí, de nuevo), supongo que esperando a que me durmiese. Cosa que no pasó. Los pensamientos masoquistas aún rondaban, y realmente quería… no sé que quería.

"Cuéntame" murmuró bajito. Alcé el rostro para mirarle.

"No quiero" sinceré.

"¿Me amas?"

"No me manipules"

"Te amo." Me morí. Ahí mismo, con celos y todo. Edward me observaba tan… apacible, tierno, amoroso, radiante y perfecto. Puede que me de un infarto con lo rápido que me está latiendo el corazón. "Te amo, Bella. Eres todo lo que necesito para seguir… existiendo".

No sé qué cara puse exactamente, como que no estaba muy al pendiente de eso; pero definitivamente sé que me dio un ataque de salivación compulsiva. Así llamaba Alice a babear descontroladamente ante una situación X. Aunque me esforcé porque no sucediera, al menos no literalmente. Lo que es en mi mente…. ese es otro cuento.

Y como por obra de magia, los celos eran historia. Wow, que buena forma de hacerlos morir.

De acuerdo, puede que él sí supiese lo que pasaba por mi mente.

"Gracias" sonrisa Colgate "Te amo también. Mucho"

Y luego, me besó.

* * *

><p><strong>See, han de pensar ¿y ésta que se fumo? Y yo que sé. Salió de los más profundo de… mi resfriado.<strong>

**Saludos,**

**P.D.: dejen review, quiero saber que les pareció. **


End file.
